Rebels
by clones are awesome
Summary: this is my new story which I have released. please feel free to !REVIEW! and what you would like in the future of the story. appearances of the Nulls and Skirata. this story will be updated every Friday hopefully. this story follows Rex and the characters from star wars rebels. !Happy reading guys!
1. On the move

The crew of the Ghost were waiting for their ship to be refueled in this grey colored space port not so different from any other space port, there were the cantinas and the shops that frequent such a place.

Sabina and Kana went to stock up on food supplies in one of shops, it was a typical outer rim shop with dust collecting in the corners and a slight damp smell.

The shop owner came over and said what you want, Kana replied and said that they need some food and other supplies that any space going crew might need. While Sabina went through the shelves of the shop to find what they needed a figure wearing a cloak walked into the shop and went to talk to the owner. Kana overheard some of what was going on.

Sabina walked up to the counter to pay for the supplies when the figure stopped her. he then said "come outside."

As Sabina emerged from the shop into the brilliant light that was the outside world the figure who's cloak was brown a frayed told her to stop and he started to speak.

The figure "said who are.." with some hardness to his voice.

Sabina didn't reply and suddenly she was staring down the barrels of 2 verpin pistols the pistols shone in the sun light and she saw that the figure also had a sniper rifle on his back as well as some grey white armor that resembled that of a mandolarian.

Suddenly he started to speak in mando'a to her and she spoke back and told him that she was part of the ghost crew.

The figure then stated that he was to be taken to mandolare with full speed or she would have 2 blaster shot in her before she could say sheb.

Sabina complied and took the figure to the ghost were zeb, hera and azzura where.

Zeb pulled out his rifle and took aim at the figure but the figure didn't even flinch. The figure trained one blaster on zeb and kept the other on Sabina as she led the way to the ghost.

Zeb started to rage about having another figure along with them. When Sabina told the rest that he was being hunted by the empire and needed to get to someplace on mandalore.

When ship took off into space the whole crew was quiet, so was the mysterious figure.

Hera told the figure to remove his cloak the figure complied but was met with a helmet and armor the armor was like the stormtroopers armor but it was different this armor was worn and greyed it seemed old. When Hera asked how old he was he replied Im a lot older than you.

The figure made his way to the guest cabin and locked the door with some kind of custom lock. The started to remove his armor and weaponry when he was naked he walked into the refresher and turned it on he expected it to be a sonic but it wasn't it was water warn water. The figure thought when had he last had warm water pass over him it seamed like ages but in reality it was 2 weeks.

He took out his kit and laid it on the bed he started to clean his armor and his weapons once they were clean he got onto his bank and started to think about his life from the moment he was devated to the time when he had almost died several times in the period of 2 years and then the 3rd year when he had left after that he had been stuck on that dust bowl ever since until now.

He slept a long peaceful sleep thinking about going home were ever that was.

The next morning he shaved and wearing his standard issue fatigues he went to breakfast when he arrived in the galley he found everyone eating as he entered the room fell completely silent every eye turn t him and the silence stretched out for 2 or more minutes suddenly the silence was broken by Hera, who said so that what he looks like.

He sat down and started to eat he had perfect table manners better than anyone the crew of the ghost had ever seen not a particle of food was wasted. He stood up and sniffed the air he smelled the wonderful smell of frying nuna eggs.

Sabina said who exactly are you he replied If I were to tell I would haven kill you he said in a playful voice. Then he said Im Rex.

Sabina said what about a surname Rex replied I don't have one of those.

Hera said why don't you have a surname Rex replied I am what you would call a clone if I would have a surname it would proberly be fett. Everyone stoped what they were doing stared at him intently.

Azzure said "Rex why are you going mandalore." Rex replied I need to find Skirata because he can help me.

Hera said but we can do that what help do you need.

Rex said well I need my accelerated aging stopped and I need to find her I cant give a name for her safety but I have something that will explain it all he went back to his cabin and collected the lightsabres she had given him that fateful day she left. He went back to the crew and showed them they all exclaimed wow lightsabres.

Ye Rex replied she gave them to me before she left I need to find her I last saw her was 3 years ago. I could proberly spot her in a crowd of 200 000 people.

"Rex we will be at mandalore in one more day" said Hera.

Rex said do a full planetary scan so that I know what is going on down there before we land.

As the ship came out of hyperspace the console pinged announcing there arrival at mandolore. Rex started the planetary scans.

The next day using the data from the scan and his gut instinct he found a place to land then with the rest of the crew he moved out to scout the area. Suddenly his danger sense pinged alerting him to some unseen danger. Suddenly he told everyone to get down and he pulled out both pistols and set them to stun he let out 2 shots in the direction he felt the danger coming from he heard a thud of a stunned person fall to the floor and he said come out the rest of you who ever you are.

Suddenly he felt the air beside him heat up and he was looking into a mandolorian helmet. The crew of the ghost stepped out of their hiding places all were armed. Mandolorian said who are you and what do you want in a voice that was similar but different from rex's. rex cried out hey brother. you must be a null you smell like one and the whole crew from the ghost started laughing.

Ondo said to Rex hey Rex what you want. Rex replied I want Skirata and to join your clan.

Just as he was speaking 10 other figures appeared in the clearing all of them armed suddenly a blindfold was put on him and the rest of the ghost's crew.

When Rex's blindfold came of he was standing in a giant dining hall with the entire of clan Skirata surrounding him and the ghost's crew.

Sabina was looking for escape routes while Zeb was arguing with Vuu about his weepons . Hera was checking that full crew of the ghost was there. Rex noticed that his weapons were gone.

Kal walked up and said rex it is good to see you, thanks for joining us in my humble home.

"I trust you know who most of these people are." said Kal. Ordo said may I ask why you were carring lightsabres rex. And so the story began rex told them what happened after ashoka gave him her lightsabres, to the moment he arrived at the Skirata clan home. Rex was taken to his room after the crew from the ghost had to leave on a mission. That evening over dinner they discussed how to find ashoka when suddenly through the open door came Bly and Ahylla rex's mouth droped open and he stared. Bly quikly noticed that there was a new person here, bly looked and picked up rex who was staring completely dazed. Bly walked forward and said hello rex what you been up to. Rex just managed to stammer he-ll-ll-oo b-ly. Ahylla walked forward and grabbed Bly's forearm saying honey don't intimidate the guest.

Rex was utterly dumb struck how was that possible bly and ahylla were married. He remembered how bly had look at her when there ship had crashed with skywalker.

Rex walked upstairs to his room and fell into a troubled sleep.

The next morning Rex awoke to the smell of breakfast it was 4 in the morning it was bright and early even by his standards, rex wondered how crazy were these nulls actually. Rex walked to the table and was served breakfast. Ordo asked Rex if he would come into town with him to get some supplies. Rex was given some new armor which was top quality besk'ar it was clean and shiny so he took some grey mat paint to it first to stop it from reflecting sun light, then he painted his signature style on his armor.


	2. Caught

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the ghost left the atmo of madolare. Hera entered hyperspace to the crew's next destination to be given a top secret mission.

1 day later. The ghost came out of hyperspace over a small mining moon which they descended to land on it. Chopper the astromech let out a string of curses as they touched down. Zeb and Kana walked out to do the scouting while Sabina readied her blasters.

The crew started walking towards the facility. Were they were to be given an important mission. When they entered the complex 2 guards removed their weapons and escorted them to the centre of the base where there was a command centre. A hologram prank to life as Bail Organa appeared and said hello crew I have a mission for you that requires you to attack the imperial tie fighter production plant on Dante v.

As the crew exited hyperspace above Dante v a voice came through please identify yourself

This freight is food freight 2341 requesting clearance Hera said. The freight descended through the atmo and landed at the space port 4 stormtroopers appeared to scan the ship. As the stormtroopers entered the ship Zeb bashed them over the head knocking them unconscious. The crew striped the storm troopers of their helmets and gear.

After tying the stormies up, they left the ghost to blow up the factory. As they entered the factory there was a security check. After the crew had given the faked ids they marched to the centre of the factory. As they were placing the detonators. A squad of stormies came past and said "you are under arrest." The ghost crew drew their weapons and started shooting. The heavy ozone of discharged blasters quickly filled the air. The crew had taken cover behind the reactor. While Zeb broke a hole in the ventilation system. The crew climbed into the ventilation shaft and started to crawl through when they reached the end they dropped down and pressed the detonator the explosion was enough to knock out the tie fighter factory. They were all through by the shock wave that came after. Slowly Sabina who was the first to wake went around a roused everyone else from there unconscious state.

Hera commed chopper to bring the ship round. They got on the ship and exited the atmo.

The ghost entred hyperspace to receive a new mission as they came out of hyperspace by the next destination. An imperial cruiser appeared and grabbed them with a tractor beam 3 squad of stormies entered take the crew prisoners.

The inquisitor of the fleet walked forward, is face leering at the rebels and said "you are being taken prisoner for acts that threaten imperial security."

The crew were taken to the detention level of the cruiser and put in a grungy cell that smell of death and despair. a droid came and delivered a grey slop to them, it was tasteless and boring.

After 2 days of being in a cell a squad off stormies came and snapped on some binders, they were led down several corridors to a sound proofed room the cuffs were taken off and they were put in energy binders. An interrogation droid approached and stated that the inquisitor would be there shortly.

After 2 hours of waiting the inquisitor arrived, he sat himself down on the chair oppos ite the crew. Ezra tried to spit at the inquisitor but his spit was caught in the energy field sournding him. The inquisitor said "we have reason to believe that you know were the leaders of the rebels are, you will tell us."

The integration droid moved in and took out a rather nasty looking poker. the poker started to glow orange. As the droid moved towards Ezra the smell of burnt hair filled the room. Then the droid brought the burning metal down onto his scalp. Ezra screamed a desperate scream and then he started to splutter while he tried to breathe. The rest of the crew looked on in horror.

The inquisitor told the stormies to take them back to the cell.

When they entered the cell the Hera got the water and tore a piece of cloth from her jacket to soothe the burn on Ezra's head. After several days the interrogations began again more burning and more poking. Zeb whose hair had been burned off his head in the last ordeal, said "they are trying to break us and use us for evil, promise me you guys will never give in."

The following day the cruiser arrived at the ship yards of kuat drives for repairs. A squad of stormtroopers came by and snapped on some cuffs.

The crew of ghost just waited in their cell with the new cuffs on their hands till the time was right. As the last stormtrooper left the room Ezra grabbed the keys off his belt.

2 minutes later the cuffs were off and the energy field faulted for the smallest amount of time as the ship's systems were reset. The crew ran out of the cell and into the corridors of the cruiser. As the crew left the detention level they came to the maintenance hatch and opened it. There were personal of kaut drives working everywhere. The crew ran past several surprised mechanics and jumped out of a service hatch. Into the bright light of the outdoors.

The crew stole a few speeders and went to find a ship. After several hours of searching for one they came across an elderly freighter pilot who let them on board as crew.

Once they had loaded all of the cargo the freight exited atmo on course to bespin.


End file.
